Going Back in Time
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: The characters of Left Behind during book 6 find themselves wishing for a chance to go back in time and become believers before it's too late... Well, God heard them and sent them back, but not exactly in the time period they wanted to be in...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the Rangers Apprentice characters belong to John Flanagan and the Left Behind characters belong to Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. The first part is from Assassins in the Left Behind series

This is my first story on fanfiction, I hope you like it!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Buck. He's gone." Leah said.

Buck slammed on the brake and they lurched forward as the Rover slid in the dirt. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Buck turned in his seat. Leah had covered Floyd's face again, but the sudden stop had pressed his body against the back of the front seat.

"Do you know who this man is?" Buck said, his own desperate voice scaring him.

"I know he was a good doctor and courageous."

"He risked his life to tell me where the GC took Chloe. Came there himself to help her escape. Stayed up for days with Hattie. Saved her life. The miscarriage. Delivered our son. Was never too big to pitch in with the hard work."

"I'm so sorry, Buck."(From Assassins by Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins, page 55)

Buck thought about how much he had to go through in just the past few years. First, Bruce died, then there was the war, the earthquake and trying to find Chloe, losing Loretta and Amanda, then Ken, and now Floyd. And the worst part: the tribulation was only half way over, and worse was coming. How much could a person take? _I wish I could go back in time_, he thought, _and become a believer before I was left behind. I would be in Heaven right now instead of having to go through seven years of tribulation. _What he didn't know was that his friends and loved ones were all wanting that very same thing. Suddenly, he wasn't in the car anymore, surrounding him was a forest...

* * *

"'Morning, Halt!" Will exclaimed. "I made your coffee!" The sun had just risen and he was already dressed for the day. Today Halt and Will were supposed to go to the Rangers' Gathering, and Will couldn't wait. It would be his first time going; he missed last years' because he was trapped in Skandia, and the one before that was cancelled because of the Kalkara attacks.

"Good morning Will," Halt said as he sat down at the table across from his apprentice and picked up his cup of coffee and sipped from it. "I can see you're excited."

"Of course! When are we leaving?"

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready. Why don't you go get Tug ready?"

"I already did! I saddled both Tug and Abelard too!"

"Well go find something to occupy yourself with for the next few minutes while I get dressed."

"Okay! I'll go wait outside and take Tug on a short walk and be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Halt said. Will walked outside and went to Tug, who neighed a greeting. Will got on his back and rode slowly into the forest. After a few minutes, Tug started neighing. "What is it, boy?" Will asked his horse, who just continued to neigh. Will tried to calm him, but when Tug didn't stop, Will knew something was wrong. After finally calming the horse, Will's eyes scanned the trees around him, looking for the intruder. After a few moments, his eyes saw a slight movement in a nearby bush. Will strung his bow quickly.

"You in the bush, come out with your hands up!" Will's eyes widened when out of the bush, a blonde woman in her early twenties emerged from the bush with a baby. _What would she be doing in the middle of the woods with no one else but a child?_ But what Will found most shocking was what the woman was wearing, a strange outfit that looked nothing like anything he's ever seen, blue jeans and a T-shirt, definitely not something a woman would wear.

"Please don't hurt us,"she said "I'm Chloe, and this is Kenny. Where are we?"

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! I need ideas! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone:) Here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it! I'm not sure if the people reading this have read both of the series, but if you haven't, let me know in a review so I can make the story easier to understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

"Whoa, where are we? What just happened?" Leah asked Buck.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about how much I wish I could go back and become a believer before it's too late and suddenly, we're here." Buck gestured to the forest around them.

"Really? I've been thinking the very same thing lately." Leah stood from the grass she was seated in. "Well, I guess we'd better walk around and see if we can find anyone to tell us what's going on."Buck stood.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go this way." They started walking. After about an hour, Leah heard voices.

"Hey, there's people over there."she pointed in the direction of the voices and they started that way. They found a clearing with a few tents set up and a few men wearing strange looking cloaks and carrying bows. Buck could hear horses neighing loudly from somewhere nearby.

"Buck, lets get out of here." Leah whispered and tried to pull him away from the clearing, but it was too late, all eyes were already on them. Within seconds all the men had strung their bows and aimed in their direction...

* * *

Gilan was only a mile away from the Gathering Ground, sitting in a tree, waiting for his former teacher and Will. He had tried for years but never successfully surprised Halt, who knew his former apprentice too well. This year, Gilan had something else in store for Halt. As the older man and Will ride by, Gilan would shoot an arrow right past Halt's ear and scare him to death. Gilan grinned, he had gotten the idea from the first time he had met Will and the boy did a trick similar to what Gilan would soon do to Halt. Gilan had thought he finally tricked Halt, but Will, from the very same tree Gilan now sat in, had shot an arrow right past him, who realized he had once again been outsmarted.

He sat in the tree for more than an hour before finally climbing down and whistling for Blaze, who trotted up at his master's call. This is strange, Gilan thought, Halt should have already come by here. Maybe they're running late. He mounted Blaze and decided to look around for Will and Halt, riding in the opposite direction of the Gathering Ground.

A few miles later, Gilan heard two men's voices and climbed a nearby tree, preparing for the surprise. Blaze trotted quietly off to a spot about a mile away, something Gilan had taught him to do for this particular trick. It wasn't until a woman began talking that he realized the two masculine voices didn't belong to Halt and Will. In fact, he didn't recognize the voices at all.

"We've been looking around for a few hours," the woman complained, "and haven't found anyone yet and haven't eaten anything. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Hattie. We'll find out what's going on and get back home" one of the men said.

"But Ray, what if we don't? We don't even know how we got here, let alone how to get back." Hattie said.

"Why don't both of you stop thinking about the negative right now?" the other man said. "God has a reason for sending us here. We need to trust him that we will be fine. On the positive side, we at least have part of the Trib Force with us, so we aren't all by ourselves."

"True. But Tsion," the man named Ray said, "now you've got me worried about the others. Are they all okay, back home at the safe house, or are they stranded in a forest, like us, trying to figure out what's going on?" Gilan could see them now, the men looked like they were in their 40's and the woman in her 30's, and all of them were dressed strange, but Gilan couldn't take his eyes off the woman they called Hattie. She didn't wear a dress like most women should, wearing strange clothing(blue jeans and a T-shirt), but she was very attractive.

"Rayford, you need to stop worrying, there's nothing we can do right now to-" whatever Tsion was about to say was cut off when an arrow flew past his head...

* * *

"Will, who is this?" Halt asked as his apprentice walked back inside the cabin with a young woman carrying a child.

"This is Chloe. I found her out in the woods."

"What were you doing out in the forest by yourself, Chloe? Don't you know it can be dangerous?" Halt sat in a chair and gestured for Chloe to sit in another, who did so gratefully.

"I'm not even sure how I got there. I was just sitting in my room, praying as I tucked Kenny in bed and suddenly I was sitting in the forest. I'm not sure what happened." Chloe said.

"What were you praying for, Chloe?"

"I was praying that Floyd would be okay, he was dying and my husband was driving

him-"

"Driving? What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You know, in a car? Well, Buck was driving him to the hospital. Buck wouldn't tell me anything else, just that he would be home soon. I told God that I couldn't take anymore of people dying and that I wanted to just go back and change everything. Then I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by trees. I walked around for a few hours and finally saw someone riding by," she gestured at Will, "and was terrified when he strung his bow and aimed at us."

"Sorry." Will said. "I wasn't sure who you were."

"Okay, well, ma'am," Halt said,"Will and I have to go to the annual Ranger's Gathering, but we can drop you off at your home on the way there. Where exactly do you live, anyway?"

"It's in Chicago, but I can't tell you the specific location for safety reasons. I mean, no offense to you two, but how do I know you both don't work for Nicolae Carpathia? I just want to keep my family and friends safe."

"Chicago?" Will asked, "I've never heard of that. And who's Nicolae Carpathia?" Chloe's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? Everyone on the planet should know who Nicolae is by now."

"Well," Halt said "we don't, so if you could fill us in...?"

"Seriously? He's the Antichrist and rules the world now. Haven't you two been watching the news or talked to other people, or have you been, no offense, just sitting inside for the past three years? And you've never heard of Chicago?" Will and Halt exchanged a worried glance. Poor Chloe, thought Halt, she must have been banged on the head.

"Well, Chloe," He asked, "are you okay? Maybe we should stay here a little longer so you can get some rest."

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. I really need to find the rest of the Trib Force, though. I'm not sure what's going on, but if I'm here, then I'm guessing somehow the others are here too. Would you mind if I came along with you two to try to find them? "

"Please excuse us for a moment, Miss." Halt said. He and Will walked over to the kitchen, where they could keep an eye on Chloe without her hearing.

"I think we should help her," Will said, "after all, we can't leave her out in the forest by herself, obviously something is wrong with her brain."

"I agree, but how will the other rangers respond when they see her with us. After all, she could be a spy trying to find where the rangers meet and planning an attack on us."

"Halt, she's crazy-"

"Do you guys have a phone I can use? I'm getting no signal on my cell." Chloe said.

"No!" Halt shouted, a confused look on his face.

"Like I was saying, she's crazy, making up a bunch of things. I don't thing a spy for Morgarath would be able to pretend that well, I think she's being serious."

"I guess you are right. We should bring her along, after all, we can't leave a crazy woman and her child in the forest by themselves, they'll die. Crowley will understand." The rangers walked into the living room where Chloe was waiting.

"Alright, Chloe," Halt said, "We've decided that you will come with us. You can ride the pack pony." Chloe smiled and stood.

"Thank you, Halt." They all walked outside and mounted the horses. A few hours later they would be at the Gathering Ground.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! Let me know if you have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Thanks for the reviews dutchdear! :)

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the men asked Leah and Buck, his bow still aimed. Leah glanced at Buck, trying to figure out if they should give their real names to these strangers. He saw her glance and gave a slight shake of the head.

"I'm Rosa, and this is Floyd." Leah said, the first two names that came to her mind. "We got lost in the woods and were trying to find someone to help us." The man who seemed to be the leader walked towards them.

"Where did you two come from?" he asked. This time Buck answered, and figured it would be best not to give the real location of the safe house, but somewhere close enough that they could find their way back.

"Indianapolis."When the man looked at him like he was crazy, Buck said,"It's in Indiana. Where are we?"

"Araluen." Now it was Buck's turn to give the other man a look like he was crazy.

"Araluen? What are you talking about?"Buck looked to Leah, who had a horrified look on her face. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked her quietly. She nodded.

"Floyd," she said, just in case the strangers could hear her, "Araluen was around hundreds of years ago. Unless this is some cruel joke, we were sent back in time." Buck and the rangers looked at Leah like she was nuts. "You may not believe me, but it must be true. Besides," she lowered her voice, "don't you remember what we were wanting before we were in the forest?" Buck thought for a moment, then nodded slowly, understanding what she was getting at.

"God must have sent us back in time, like we asked. The question is, why this far back in time? He knows we wanted only to go back just before the rapture, not hundreds of years earlier. God doesn't make mistakes, so there must be a reason we are here." The leader of the group cleared his throat and the two looked at him.

"Well, we are going to disarm you two, if you are armed that is. Then we will keep an eye on you and let you eat. Then I'll send one of my rangers to take you to a healer, obviously something is wrong in your brains. Oh, and don't even think about trying to get away or causing any trouble, we have a perfect aim and could shoot you down in just seconds. You'd never be able to go against 50 armed rangers. We're the best archers in the kingdom." A few of the rangers, at orders from the leader, Buck heard one of them call him Crowley, checked them for weapons. When they realized the two were unarmed, the rangers led them to the center of the camp, where they were fed and given coffee. Buck heard a ranger talking nervously to Crowley.

"So, no one has seen either of them yet?" Crowley asked.

"No, sir." the ranger said, "Halt and Gilan haven't been seen by anyone."

"They should've been here a few hours ago. Halt said he'd meet up with Gilan and then come straight here. Something must be holding them up. Tyler, I want you and Walter to take these two to Redmont. Watch out for any sign of Halt, Gilan, and Will."

"Yes, sir." Tyler replied.

"If you find them along the way, tell them to hurry up and get here. If they are injured, bring them to the nearest town for help and send Walter back to let me know what's going on. If not, continue to Redmont. When you get there, take the two strangers to the healer to be checked out. Then find somewhere to bring them where they can get back to "Indiana" safely. If I haven't heard from you within a week, I'll assume something's happened and send in backup. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir" Half an hour later, Tyler and Walter came to get Leah and Buck, who had just finished eating. When they each mounted the pack ponies, the four began riding towards Redmont.

* * *

Princess Cassandra was eating breakfast when she heard what sounded like an argument outside.

"What's going on out there?" she asked one of the maids. The woman looked out the window.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It looks like some people are trying to get past the guards!" Cassandra stood and went to the window, where she saw a few guards about to kill three men.

"Stop!" she shouted and ran outside quickly. The guards all looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Your highness, these three were running up to the castle. They don't have an appointment. They could've been trying to kill you!"

"You don't know that." she said. Now that she was closer, she realized there were only two men, the other one was a woman with short hair. The woman was obviously hurt, she had a blood stain on her foot and was limping. "Can't you see that she's hurt? Even if she wasn't, how would three people get passed all the guards to even get near me?" Everyone was shocked by the princess's words that everyone just stood still, not sure what to do next.

"Someone get a healer!" the princess ordered. Several people went quickly to the woman and brought her inside the castle to the room where Cassandra's healer lived. She walked to the two strangers and greeted them.

"Thank you so much for helping my fiancee." one of them said.

"No problem. Why don't you both come inside? You look hungry."

"Thank you so much." they both said. After the guards checked them for weapons, the two came inside. "What is your name, miss?" the first one asked.

"Cassandra. Princess Cassandra." she replied. The two looked confused. "King Duncan's daughter."When they looked even more confused, the girl continued. "You know, King Duncan, the king of Araluen? Wow, you two must be far from home. What are your names?"

"I'm David, this is Mac and my fiancee is Annie. And yes, we are very far from home from what I can figure. Is there an inn nearby?"

"Why don't you all stay here for a few days until Annie is better?"

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"A few of my friends will be coming next week for my birthday, so they can bring you back to wherever you need to go." she said happily. David and Mac smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Of course! I mean, I haven't checked with them yet, but I'm sure they'll be happy to."

* * *

Nicolae Carpathia sat in his office by himself, frustrated by the Judah-ites he couldn't stop.

"Lucifer," he prayed, "you've helped me get this far, help me get those Judah-ites." Suddenly, he was in the middle of nowhere with Leon...

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! :) I'll talk about the other characters in the next chapter. Review please! I need ideas! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's sort of short, I can't update as much on Monday-Friday because of school, so the chapters will probably be shorter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! I wish I did though! :)

* * *

"When will we be there?" Chloe asked.

"We're about fifteen minutes from there." Halt answered. "I think she just broke your record, Will."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Well, so far I believe she's asked more questions than you have in this past hour." He said, and Chloe blushed.

"Hey, I've never rode on a horse before and I don't see either of you two holding a 10 month old baby."

"I guess you have a good point." Halt said. Will could see that he was about to say something, but then they heard a startled scream from about a mile away.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure," Halt answered, "but we should probably find out." Suddenly Will and Halt's horses were running at top speed. About a minute later, the two rangers had made it to the source of the noise and didn't realize that they had left Chloe behind. There were three people there, two men and a woman and none of them had horses.

"What's going on here?" Halt asked the group.

"Halt!" Gilan shouted from the tree.

"Gilan? What are you doing up there?" Gilan jumped out of the tree and ran up to the two rangers.

"I was going to finally surprise this year, but then these three walked up out of nowhere."

"Well, you surprised me." Gilan grinned, then Halt saw him turn his attention back to the strangers, but he was really only looking at one in particular.

"And what are you three doing here?" Halt asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure what happened," Rayford said, "we were all at home and suddenly we were in the forest." Hattie finally realized that Gilan was staring at her and smiled at him. Gilan looked away and blushed.

"Really?" Halt asked, and when Tsion nodded, Halt and Will exchanged a confused glance. _What's going on? _Halt wondered. _Four people saying they were at home then suddenly appeared in a forest? It doesn't make sense! _

"Daddy!" Halt's thoughts were interrupted by a woman yelling excitedly and realized it was Chloe. She jumped off the horse and ran to her father, who had a relieved look on his face.

"Chloe! I was so worried about you!" the two were giving each other a big bear hug, Kenny stuck in the middle_. Oh great,_ Halt thought, _there's a whole family of weirdos out here! And there's probably more of them, too!_

"What's going on?" Will asked, confused by everything that just happened.

"I'm not sure." Halt answered, who hated not knowing what was going on. Then he looked at his former apprentice, who hadn't said anything for a while. Gilan realized he should say something to Hattie.

"I'm Gilan," the ranger said, thrusting his hand out to Hattie, who placed hers in his. "And you are?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Hattie." She said, smiling as he kissed her hand. Halt looked at Tsion, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Well, why don't you come sit down?" he asked the man. "It looks like we're going to be getting to know you all with the way Gilan and that woman seem to be getting along." Tsion sat, thanking him. For the next hour, Tsion told Will and Halt (the rest of the group joined after a while) about the past three and a half years: the rapture, Nicolae, and everything else that had happened over that time.

* * *

"Who are you?" Alyss asked when the two men approached her in the middle of the forest. This was her first mission without any bodyguards and she was a little nervous. The fact that two mysterious men were approaching her in the middle of the woods didn't help.

"I'm Leon, and of course you know who this is." One of the men said, gesturing to the other. Alyss looked confused.

"Actually, I don't." She replied. Both men laughed. Leon was the one that Alyss was afraid of, the other man seemed charming and sweet. The man noticed that Alyss was serious and nudged Leon, who finally stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're serious?" Leon asked, the surprise evident in his voice. Alyss nodded. "You mean you don't know about the man who's been ruling the world for the past three and a half years?! Where have you been-?!"

"Calm down Leon," the other man cut him off. "Excuse us a moment, please." The two men walked a few feet away and began whispering. They came back after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for Leon's behavior, ma'am. We've been walking around for a while now and he's getting hungry. I'm Nicolae Carpathia. Who are you?"

"I'm Alyss. And what do you mean about being the 'ruler of the world'?"

* * *

Sorry that it's short! I hope you liked it though! Please review!!! :)


	5. Author's note

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I'm tired of this story and I honestly don't think I'm going to finish it. PM me if you're interested in continuing it. Sorry if you were enjoying it. Check back later and see if I posted the information for who is going to continue this story.

Rockyrocks919


End file.
